


For His Majesty

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tori and Yuzuru only make a small cameo at the end, boob window sweater, this is my sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s how Eichi found himself standing at the practice room door, watching Wataru walk around the room, humming silently, in that thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was simply "- boob window wataei" so I delivered

It all started as a funny thought Eichi thought harmless. The black sweater he found while visiting the shopping mall on his own (after learning the way there so he wouldn’t het lost) was amusing, but something the Emperor couldn’t really wear himself anywhere in public and Eichi didn’t care for dressing up only for himself. So the mighty Emperor decided to gift it, since the opportunity was too good to pass up, and that’s how Eichi found himself in this situation.

It was 15 minutes until fine’s practice started, and Eichi headed to the practice room. During winters the rooms could get cold if the heating had been left off and to be frank, Eichi didn’t want to freeze during the practice. At least the room had enough time to warm up, since Yuzuru and Tori apparently had something to do for Anzu that would make them a little late for the practice. But when Eichi got near the practice room, he could hear that someone was already there.

And _that’s_ how Eichi found himself standing at the practice room door, watching Wataru walk around the room, humming silently, in _that thing_.

Wataru was wearing the sweater Eichi got him. The sweater Eichi got from the women’s clothing store. The sweater that was currently hugging Wataru’s built form… Eichi took a moment to get his thoughts under control.

By then, Wataru had noticed Eichi standing at the door.

“Ah, Your Majesty, the Emperor, what are you doing just standing there? You should’ve announced yourself so that I could’ve greeted you in the proper fashion,” he announced, bowing eloquently, and Eichi would’ve chuckled, if his mind weren’t on other things already.

“Wataru, what are you doing?”

“I thought I’d drop by the practice room before we started, to make sure the room is the perfect temperature for Your Majesty, and then I thought I’d tidy it up a bit, and-” Wataru answered but got cut short by Eichi.

“No Wataru, that’s not what I meant. What are you doing wearing that in here,” Eichi almost stuttered. He was so screwed.

“Oh?” Wataru exclaimed. “So my choice of clothes pleases His Majesty so? I’m truly a happy man!”

Eichi really needed to stop staring and look away.

“But if you truly want to know, Your Majesty, it’s because I thought it’d be cold, and this sweater offers a nice warmth – it is, in the end, a gift given to me by Your Majesty! The material is also very soft and feels nice against my skin, truly Amazing,” Wataru mused with his hands on his hips.

Eichi closed his eyes in a polite poster smile and tilted his head a little, feeling how his cheeks were already flustered. “So it’s soft huh,” he muttered quietly. But like always, nothing escaped Wataru’s sharp ears.

“Yes, it’s _very_ soft. Let me show you, Your Majesty,” Wataru said with mischief in his voice.

Before Eichi could protest or move away, Wataru crossed the distance between them. He grabbed both of Eichi’s hands, bringing them to his hips. Keeping Eichi’s hands in place there, Wataru leaned forward to whisper, “Soft, wouldn’t you say, _Eichi_?”

At that point, Eichi was beyond saving. He had fallen into the deep abyss. Eichi could feel his face heating up and his ears burning. He was gone.

Wataru only smiled, taking this as his initiative and started dragging Eichi’s hands with his own, up against the smooth texture of the sweater. He could feel Eichi’s hands trembling a little, and hear him swallow. But Wataru kept going. He had no intention of stopping now, not when the Emperor was showing him such a lovely shade of red.

While Wataru kept going, Eichi feeling his hands creeping up closer and closer to the hole on the front of the sweater, he realised he had started holding his breath. He was too lost in the sensation of the soft fabric slowly moving against his hands, and Wataru’s eyes, Wataru’s beautiful, playful, wonderful eyes, that always seemed to suck Eichi right in when they got like this.

When Eichi felt his fingertips come across Wataru’s cool skin, he let out the breath he had been holding. He then gripped the edge of the hole in Wataru’s sweater, and laid his head on Wataru’s shoulder. That made Wataru let go of his hands, moving his arms around Eichi, resting them on the small of his back like they belonged there, the movement almost automatic.

“You can make anything so intense, Wataru,” Eichi sighed, feeling Wataru’s head lean against his lightly.

“Hmm, anything for His Majesty, the Emperor,” Wataru hummed, closing his eyes.

“You know…” Eichi began, while letting go of the front of Wataru’s sweater. “Yuzuru and Tori will be a little late today, running errands for Anzu…”

“Really now?” Wataru inquired, his voice playful and low, and it made Eichi shiver.

“Really now,” Eichi confirmed, and slowly moved his hands around Wataru’s uncovered pecs. He turned his face to Wataru’s neck, gracing it with small chaste kisses. “So maybe we could, hmm how do you say it?”

It took everything Wataru had to not just give into Eichi’s little play. It didn’t make things easier, that while Eichi was waiting for Wataru to answer, he was now blessing Wataru’s neck with full on 100% open mouth kisses, sloppy and wet, and Wataru just wanted to move his head to give Eichi a better angle. But if it was a game Eichi wanted, it was a game he would get. Wataru was – in the end – His Majesty’s, the Emperor’s most prized jester.

“Ah, would the Emperor possibly mean that we should, _have some fun together_?”

“Yes, that was exactly it. Thank you, Wataru,” Eichi breathed out, starting to line his kisses along Wataru’s jaw. “Should I reward you for your great work?”

“Whatever Your Majesty wishes for-“ Wataru began, before his mouth was claimed by Eichi. Wataru failed to keep in his surprised squeak, and he felt Eichi lips form a satisfied smirk. Wataru couldn’t fall second to Eichi though, and moved his hands swiftly to cup the cheeks of Eichi’s ass and pulled him closer, earning a supressed moan from the Emperor.

Eichi’s mouth was burning. Only Wataru could make him catch fire like this. Only Wataru could ever satisfy him. Wataru was the only thing Eichi needed in his life. He feverishly removed his hands from Wataru’s pecs, only to tangle them into Wataru’s long, moonlit hair. He used Wataru’s hair to pull the boy’s head back.

“ _My Wataru_ ,” Eichi hissed silently. He brought his lips just above Wataru’s left clavicle to leave a mark. Wataru belonged to him. No one else could have him but Eichi. “ _Mine._ ”

“Mm, my lowly life of a court jester belongs to Your Majesty, the Emperor. If need be, I, your Hibiki Wataru, shall even die for the Emperor,” Wataru whispered through his ragged breath. He felt Eichi chuckle against his skin. It sent shivers down Wataru’s spine.

Eichi kept his hold of Wataru’s hair, and raised his head to examine Wataru. Eichi loved how Wataru was always well kept and composed, but in moments like these, with hair ruffled, cheeks tinted with red, and eyes lidded with a fire similar to Eichi’s own, Wataru was simply breath taking. There was no way Eichi was sharing this scene with anyone ever.

He moved his other hand to Wataru’s cheek, caressing it softly, before interlocking their lips once again. Wataru reciprocated almost immediately, bringing one of his hands to the back of Eichi’s Neck, tangling his fingers into the ends of Eichi’s short hair. They just stayed like that for a while, sharing a passionate kiss, moving their lips slowly against the others, and gripping whatever they could, almost afraid the other would disappear like smoke into thin air.

They were interrupted by Eichi’s buzzing mobile phone.

“You don’t have to take it,” Wataru moaned with only a small hint of disappointment.

Eichi let out a small laugh, catching his breath a little before answering the phone.

“Yes?”

_“Ah your Majesty, we just finished up our errand and we are going to head for the practice now-“_

_“Hey, is that the president? Yu~zuru~, let me talk to the president too!”_

_“Young Master, you can talk to His Majesty when we get to the practice just fine.”_

“Yuzuru, Tori, you are both as loud as ever. Have no hurry to getting to practice. You must be tired from your errand, okay,” Eichi smiled to the phone, watching how Wataru had dramatically draped himself around him. Eichi let his hand wander to comb through Wataru’s long hair.

 _“Got it, your Majesty. We’ll be there.”_ was the last thing Eichi could hear before the click that signalled the call had ended.

“You probably heard all of that,” Eichi stated, only to be met with a pout from Wataru. Once again Eichi’s light laughter could be heard inside the practice room.

“It just means we’ll have to continue at a better time. We can’t have Yuzuru and adorable little Tori walking in on us doing god knows what.”

Wataru’s expression brightened instantly to rival the midday sun and Eichi couldn’t help but laugh once again.

“Simply Amazing~!” Wataru exclaimed, lifting Eichi up and spinning around.

“Wataru, just let me down, I swear I have no idea where you can find all that energy,” Eichi muttered, but with a smile on his face.

“And Wataru, please go change out of that horrible sweater.”

“Your Majesty is mistaken. This sweater is in no means horrible! Look at how nice a situation it got me! Besides, it’s something that Your Majesty himself picked out for me, after all,” Wataru winked, and Eichi could feel the colour he had managed to rid himself of return to his face.

“Just, get out of the sweater Wataru.”

“Whatever you ask from me, Eichi.”


End file.
